Best Friends means just friends Right
by AllyTheGleek
Summary: Kurt and Puck have been best friends since Beth's 1 month birthday and everything is good. No lovey dovey feelings. Right? Klaine AND Puckurt. Btw this story was written last night so any whatnot about "Prom" you should know about.


A/N: I have been dealing with a writer's block on "Complications with Kurt, Blaine and Puck" but I have been stuck with this story in my head for a week. It was originally going to be an oneshot, but it now has to be multi chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Ryan Murphy owns all.

Lil side note. OMG WHO IS EXCITED FOR THE PROM EPISODE? ESSPECIALY IF THE SPOILERS ARE TRUE! OOOOOMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGG! I won't tell and ruin anybodies Glee experience.

Puck doesn't know how it happened. But he was falling for Kurt. His best friend. Yeah. You saw right. BEST FRIEND. He does know how that happened.

**Flashback**

Puck stumbled down the road he knew so well. It was Beth's 1st birthday. So alone, in the comfort of his own home he drank himself blind. But he had decided to get some air, but then found himself walking down the road to Finn's house. He needed somebody to talk to. So he walked up the steps to the house and knocked on the door. He heard music on the other side turn down and then light footsteps on the stairs. The door opened and Kurt stood there, in sweatpants and a T-Shirt that read 'Mckinly High Cheerios'

"Puck? Finn isnt here….." of course, he had a date tonight, "whats wrong?" Kurt suddenly saw Puck's face. Puck didn't say anything, but he did something he never thought he would do. EVER. He threw himself into Kurts arms and started crying. Kurt was whispering sympathies and whatnot as Puck, the same bully who had slushied him and thrown him into many a dumster, cried his heart out on his shoulder. Finally Puck stopped and Kurt pulled back, but grabbed his hand, dragging him into the kitchen and sitting him down.

"We need to sober you up. Then you can tell me what is wrong." Kurt said as he grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Then he sat the glass down in front of Puck, who swallowed it all up in a gulp. Then sat in front of him at the table. After a good 10 minutes Puck had sobered up enough to tell Kurt what was wrong, and Kurt listened and nodded when he should. They ended up staying up until 2o'clock which is when Burt got home. Puck was allowed to stay the night. So the two boys went downstairs and fell asleep.

The next Monday Kurt was fully okay with pretending that what happened Friday, didn't. But Puck wasn't. He walked over and put his arm around Kurt, talking to him like it was nothing. At first it was akward, but pretty soon, the two became one. It wasn't just at school. Puck needed help in school, so Kurt started inviting him over. Once again, it started off akward. Kurt would lay on his bed, and Puck on the floor. Then they both ended up on the bed, one at the foot and one at the top. Then they both ended up on their stomachs with their shoulders touching, reading. But now, Puck sat on the top of the bed, with his legs spread, and Kurt sat in between then. This never was akward. They held hands, hugged and kissed each other on the cheek, no matter how gay it was. They had the kind of friendship that if you didn't know them, you KNEW they were dating, but they werent, and as long as they, and the Glee club knew it, they didn't care. But now Kurt was at Dalton, with that damned kid, Blaine. Kurt was falling for him and Puck was unbeliveable jealous.

**End of flashback**

The foremetioned postiton is where both boys found themselves. With Kurt in between Pucks, or Noah as Kurt called him, legs. Kurt had come home for the weekend, it was the weekend before regionals. Puck sighed and rested his head on Kurts head.

"whats wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"You." Kurt turned and looked at him

"W-what?"

"I don't know how, or why, but I think I am falling for you."

"but arent you straight?"

"Bi. I have always liked boys, but after seeing what they did to you, I stuck to girls." Puck said, brushing back Kurts chesnut hair. He frowned, "Say something"

"I don't know what to say…"

"Say you love me"

"I like Blaine. I don't want to add another boy to the equation."

"But he clearly isn't interested in you, remember a few weeks ago, when he was with Berry?"

"Yes. But I think that we may have a chance now. Please don't get mad."

"I'm not mad, just a little disappointed."

"I like you too. But I have been making a move on Blaine for too long now, I don't want him getting mixed ideas, especially if I start dating the straight guy who has done every girl in school "

"Not every girl."

"That's not the point" Kurt said turning around and getting on his knees to look at Puck in the eyes, "here. I will make you a deal."

"Ok?"

"If Blaine doesn't make a move on me within the next week, I will consider dating you."

"Consider?"

"Well, half of me have fallen for you also, but another half doesn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Well at least consider."

"I will" Kurt said before pecking Puck on his cheek

"Give me a chance to persuade you." Puck whispered stroking Kurt's cheek, he had always loved his skin, it was sooo soft. He angled Kurt and his face and pressed lips to Kurt's. After a very gentle kiss he pulled away and smiled, "Maybe it will help" He said smirking


End file.
